Memory
by chisscientist
Summary: After the Battle of the Star Forge Revan has to adapt to life in the Jedi Temple. Can he do it, or will returning memories and stubbornness on both sides make it impossible?
1. Into the Jedi Temple

**Memory**

_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, while KotOR belongs to LucasArts and Bioware. The title is in honour of Lois McMaster Bujold's novel of the same name, although the plot is unrelated. No money is being made off this story, and it is offered here for your and my entertainment._

**Jedi Knight Revan, Take 2. Part 1**

The victory party at the Senate Building went on quite late into the night and by the time it ended Revan was exhausted. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. And dreamed.

It was one of those dreams. He knew it almost as soon as it began: the over-intensity and the feeling of being there in the middle of it. Sitting somewhere in the middle of a Republic army encampment, staring into a... campfire. It had been a long day, and his left arm hurt abominably. He looked down to see a bandage wrapped around it. The fire crackled and popped occasionally. There was a twang, and Revan's dream self looked over to see Malak tuning that infernal stringed instrument of his.

Why Malak had insisted on bringing it into a middle of a war zone Revan would never know, but he had to admit that sitting around a fire singing made a nice change from arguing battle tactics late into the night. Malak started singing the ballad of Nomi Sunrider, while Nayal and Revan joined in the on the choruses. Revan's voice still sounded odd to him through the mask. Sometimes he wished he hadn't gotten carried away on Cathar and sworn to wear it until the Mandalorians were defeated. Nayal didn't seem as if she was paying too much attention. Probably tired.

Revan sensed a man approaching and groaned inwardly when he recognized Captain Saul Karath. The man could not hold a tune in a bucket to save his life. Perhaps he could find an excuse to be somewhere else for a while... no, if he made a habit of doing that Karath would catch on and he needed the man's good will for the war. The man wasn't stupid, merely tone-deaf and convinced he could sing. So he put up with Saul's singing and amused himself by watching Malak's face whenever the Captain hit a particularly sour note.

Revan muttered and turned over in his sleep. Odd to see such a peaceful scene in his dreams for a change, even if it was only a quiet night in the middle of yet another war. If he dreamed later that night, he did not remember it.

Morning came and Revan woke completely with the sun shining in his face. Sunlight? His berth in the Ebon Hawk didn't have windows. He blinked and opened his eyes. He was in a hotel room somewhere - probably one of the Coruscant Senate District towers by the look of it. He got up and wandered out to the window. The sun was very bright, glancing off the transparisteel of the fancy towers common in this district. It still felt strange that it was all over. Malak dead, the Star Forge destroyed, the Sith scattered. Now what?

He was a Jedi Knight now, so presumably the Coruscant Jedi Temple. He'd never been there before... or had he? Not that he remembered. Behind him, Bastila muttered a little, visible only as a lump in the blankets. A Jedi Knight with a capital R Relationship anchored by a Force Bond. Explaining this to the Council was likely to be interesting, even if he still thought falling in love was a perfectly normal, natural thing that would improve the dispositions of some on the Council. He snickered at a mental image of a starry-eyed Vrook Lamar bearing flowers.

"What's so funny?" said Bastila.

"Just wondering how a love-struck Vrook Lamar would behave," said Revan.

Bastila gave him an odd look, then smiled at the mental image he sent her. "You have a warped sense of humor."

"After meeting HK-47, it took you this long to figure this out?"

"It took me a while to recognise it as humor. I suppose it's time to get up and face the Jedi Council."

"True." They went about their morning tasks, readying themselves to face the Jedi Council. Revan found himself fidgeting with a lock of hair that kept persistently ending up in his eye, then gave up in disgust. He needed a haircut, but saving the galaxy had kept him rather busy the last few months. He could deal with that later.

The Jedi temple was every bit as imposing as the pictures suggested. It was a ziggurat, a huge blocky monolith wildly different from all the tall towers near it. It had been there long before they existed, and could potentially be there after they were all gone. As they passed the tall columns at the Great Gate two of the temple guards greeted them. They were about to direct them to the council chambers, when Jolee informed them that he knew the way - muttering that he wasn't quite senile yet, thank you very much. Juhani and Bastila both glared at him.

They only had to wait about five minutes for the Council to wrap up its other business and let them in. They were talking quietly when the wide door slid sideways, allowing a very red in the face padawan and almost equally red faced master to leave. Looking at them, Revan wondered what the padawan had done - but then realized he'd better pay attention to more important things, like this meeting with the council. Why did he have the nasty feeling he wasn't going to like this Council any better than the one on Dantooine?

He looked across the room and recognised Master Vrook. Oh, so that was why. A female master with white hair was also gazing down her Echani nose at him. Revan smiled pleasantly back, and was relieved to see that most of the other Masters were looking pleased.

"Welcome to Coruscant," said a female Master Revan didn't recognise. "We are very pleased with your recent actions, all of you. Master Vandar has given all of us a full description of what happened. Bastila... we want you to know that the Council knows of your fall. Given the circumstances and the fact that you corrected your error the very day that you met up with your companions, we will overlook it, although we do suggest that you seek counselling. We have decided that you are ready to become a full Knight." Bastila's eyes widened, and Revan could sense her shock through the bond. She'd expected to be punished.

The Master then turned to Juhani. "Well done, Juhani. You have shown yourself a true Knight of the Republic over the course of this quest."

She then looked at Jolee, but said nothing. Instead, Vandar spoke, his long pointed ears waving slightly as he did so. "I am surprised to see you, old friend. But a good surprise it is."

Rather to Revan's surprise, Jolee did not make a cryptic or curmudgeonly comment. "I am a little surprised myself. But I could not hide forever, especially when this lot came wandering over my lawn."

"Have you decided to return to the Jedi order then?"

Jolee visibly swallowed but answered simply. "Yes."

"Very good that is, for it is this Council's opinion that you are now a Master."

"Um, err, thank you I think."

Vandar chuckled, and even Vrook's mouth twitched.

"I understand you go by Revan again now?" said the first Master, who seemed to be in charge.

"Yes," said Revan. "It seems pointless to deny who I am."

"Well, then, Revan, your actions since you have regained knowledge of your identity have greatly pleased this Council," she shot quelling looks at both the white haired woman and Vrook Lamar. "However, one thing we would like clarified is, how much of your memories have you regained?"

"A few," said Revan, not wanting to let on that the dreams had not ended and that more memories were gradually accreting. "The Star Maps, and random bits and pieces. Half the time they are just scattered images without context."

"Do you remember why you fell?" asked a man with short-cropped brown hair.

"No," said Revan.

"Then how can we be sure you will remain in the light if you ever do remember?" said the white haired woman. "I still think we should have executed him."

"Even given the results, Atris?" said the brown haired man.

"Revan has showed many times this past year the heart of a true Jedi. You cannot doubt him now!" said Zhar.

"It was against the Jedi code," said Atris primly.

"Enough!" said Vandar sharply. "A jedi Revan is, and he will be treated as such. We cannot know the future, and there is always a risk of the dark side, to any jedi."

"As Master Vandar says, you are one of us once more," said the first Master. "And in recognition of your extremely impressive acts, we have decided to restore your former rank of Knight. All of you, your ceremonies will be held tomorrow. I suggest that you go and prepare yourselves," Her gaze lingered a moment on Revan's shaggy hair. _Yes, I'll go and see if I can find a haircut_, thought Revan. _I know I look rather shaggy_.

They filed out, silent for the first minute or so. "I can't believe they are going to knight me now, after all this," said Bastila.

"You came back, Bastila. That is what counts," said Juhani. "Congratulations!"

"What happens in these ceremonies, anyway?" asked Revan.

"Each padawan goes the garden of tranquility and meditates," said Juhani. "That is what you should do today. Tomorrow you go to the council chamber and kneel and the masters form a ring around you and cut off your padawan braid. At least, that is how they do it on Dantooine. It might be different here."

"It's a Tranquility Spire, not a Tranquility garden here," said Jolee. "And there is a special Hall of Knighting directly against the rock of the Sacred Spire." He frowned at Revan. "Before we go there, we really must do something about your hair. You don't just look like a nerf-herder, you look like a nerf."

"Thank you Jolee, man with no hair to cut," said Revan. "Do you know anywhere I can find a haircut around here?"

* * *

><p>AN for hairsplitters and detail fanatics: The Jedi Temple was destroyed in the Sack of Coruscant when the True Sith arrive some 300 years after this, and Tranquillity Spire was built when the Temple was rebuilt so it shouldn't exist yet. However, in video of the Jedi Temple during the sack of Coruscant the same arrangement of spires is clearly visible, so I'm assuming that there was a precursor to Tranquility Spire. I'm giving it the same name as the later one for the sake of simplicity.


	2. Knight Revan, Take Two

**Chapter Two: Knight Revan, Take Two**

Some two hours later, with hair and clothes fully sorted out, they trooped into Tranquillity Spire, where they were led to separate meditation rooms and told to meditate on their new responsibilities. Revan sat down crosslegged on one of the round couches, rested his hands on his legs and closed his eyes. He began to meditate on being a Jedi Knight.

The thing was, this wasn't the first time he'd been knighted. Bits and glimpses of a room with a vaulted ceiling and a floor of natural stone worn smooth by a thousand years of Jedi feet came before his mind's eye and were gone again before he could really grasp them. He'd been a knight before. Hopefully this time he wouldn't screw up...

But he'd learned a lot since then, and turned down the offer of his old Empire back, as well as Bastila. The trouble was, he still didn't know why he fell the first time, which left him feeling dangerously unsafe. If he didn't know why he fell, how could he guard against it? He was not willing to become an utter slave of Jedi docterine and forget his love for Bastila, let alone how to laugh and joke with friends like a normal member of the galaxy. Some of the Jedi seemed awfully stiff, and that didn't seem to him to be a prerequisite of staying in the light. It was also alien to his personality, and he doubted he'd be able to keep up such a persona for more than a few hours at a time.

What did it mean to be a Jedi? For him, personally? Revan meditated on the subject for a long time, until the dark hour before dawn, when his thoughts of how he should go about being a Jedi were rudely interrupted by one of those blasted memory-visions.

There was lightning streaking across a dark sky lashed with rain. Hardly had one bolt hit ground, then another lit the sky, in single forks, or sometimes great blinding sheets. The rain was warm, and it soaked through every part of his armour that wasn't solid metal. The Dark Side was frighteningly strong here, and was trying to warp his mind. He looked sideways at Malak, who was squinting his eyes nearly shut against the rain and wind. "It is time," Revan said. Malak nodded, and they moved out onto the road.

Ahead of them lay a city, crowned by a citadel. The citadel had one tall spire that rose above the rest of the city, and that spire was almost constantly wreathed in lightning. They walked down the road into the heart of the lightning-lit dark.

Something brushed his shoulder and Revan snapped out of his trance. Revan opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment before remembering where he was. It was dawn, and a jedi padawan was standing over him. "It's time to go," the padawan said.

Revan stood up stiffly, putting the disturbing dream-vision aside to ponder later. "I am ready," he said and followed the padawan out the door.

He followed the padawan down several flights of stairs and through several twisting and turning corridors. They were in the oldest part of the temple here, and everything was worn with the passage of time. Finally, they entered what Revan knew instantly was the Hall of Knighting.

The hall was dimly lit, and the floor was dark grey natural stone that exuded a faint sense of peace that pervaded the entire room. The entire Jedi Council stood in a ring, waiting. "Come to the center of the Hall, Revan." Revan walked in to the center of the ring, his boots making faint clicking noises against the stone. At the exact center, he stopped. "Kneel," commanded Grandmaster Vash. Revan knelt. Around him, the masters ignited their light sabers and Vash spoke again:

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks to us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to aknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."1)

She walked forward towards Revan, stopping about three paces away, bringing her light saber down just above his shoulder until he could feel the heat. "Revan, by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee knight of the Republic."1) She moved the lightsaber over his head to just above his other shoulder before cutting off his extremely short padawan braid and handing it to him. The formal part of the ceremony completed, Revan stood, a Knight once again. Vash smiled at him, and the Jedi extinguished their lightsabers. "Welcome home, Knight Revan."

Zhar clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "It's good to have you back again," he said. "I'll see you once we have dealt with Jolee. If you go out the door, you will find a bit of a celebration."

Revan found the padawan waiting with a rather wistful smile on her face that suggested she couldn't wait for her turn to be knighted. "Once the ceremony is over," said the Padawan, "we usually have a bit of a party afterwards. I think all the other new knights have been through already and Master Bindo will be joining you shortly."

Revan came out into a large room with huge windows and filled with a surprising number of people. Revan spotted Bastila without any trouble as she smiled at him. "Welcome, Knight Revan," she said with the emphasis on the knight. Then he was nearly bowled over by someone from behind. He wondered for a split second why the Force hadn't warned him, then realized that his attacker bore no ill intent whatever.

"Congratulations," Mission yelled in his ear.

"Thanks," said Revan. "Could you possibly remove your hands from my eyes? I can't see!"

Mission laughed, letting go of him. "So what was the ceremony like? They wouldn't let us in."

"Nobody but the Council and the Knight-to-be gets to go in. It was..." Revan paused. "Short. But all that needed to be said was said."

"Delighted comment: It is good to see you Master. But the party is boring. Shall I enliven it by firing off a few rounds of live ammunition?"

"No!" said Reven. He turned to Mission. "What is HK doing here?" he said.

"Well... He's been pining for you, you see."

Revan raised an eyebrow, not saying anything.

"Well, actually he's been really annoying everyone on the Ebon Hawk, so we thought we'd sic him on you." Mission admitted.

"Protest: I was merely trying to help alleviate the boredom of the meatbags I was sharing the ship with!" said HK.

"In other words," said Carth, "you are the only person who can really control him, so you're stuck with him."

"But what am I to do with an assassin droid in the Jedi Temple?" asked Revan.

Several heads belonging to Jedi he didn't recognize turned at this comment, but Revan ignored them.

"That's your problem," growled Canderous. Beside him, Zalbaar nodded vigorously.

"What happened?" asked Revan.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Carth. "I'll be reassigned in a week or two, but I'm not putting up with him for that long."

"All right, all right," said Revan. "He stays with me. But right now I'm hungry, and I see food over there."

Bastila gave Revan a disgusted look. _Does this mean every time we try to spend some time alone we're going to be watched by an assassin droid making disgusted comments about meatbag mating rituals_?

Revan choked. _We'll get him to turn himself off, _he thought back as he headed for the food.

The rest of the party was rather sedate, Jedi being what they were. No one had even spiked the punch.

A/N: 1) Lonna Vash's words are taken from the wookiepedia entry on the Jedi Knighting ceremony, on which the ceremony described here is based. Yes, it really is that short. I believe that this entry is primarily describing such events as they occurred near the end of the Old Republic, but it has the feeling of something old. I suspect it has survived almost unchanged for very long time.

2) I don't know what HK did either, although if you want to know I'm sure I could find out...


	3. Mayhem and Mindwipes

**Chapter Three: Mayhem and Mind Wipes**

Revan had only been a Knight for two days when he had a major argument with Master Lamar.

"I'm not having that infernal menace following you about the temple," said Vrook Lamar immediately on entering the study room where Revan was sitting reading a datapad. "If you won't have it destroyed, at least have it mind wiped and reprogrammed."

"No," said Revan, putting down the datapad.

"But it's dangerous - it threatened two younglings this morning, and me when I intervened! And the Jedi temple is not a suitable place for an... assassin droid." Vrook's face settled into an even deeper scowl than normal, looking much like it had when Revan told the Jedi Council he didn't want to be a Jedi back on Dantooine.

"He's not actually dangerous any more," said Revan, "only obnoxious."

"Request: Can I shoot him, master?" asked HK.

A couple of faces peered round a study carol at the other end of the room, then disappeared while their owners engaged in a whispered argument.

"No," said Revan, ignoring the whispers.

"What do you mean that thing is not dangerous? It's a psychopathic assassin droid!"

"Request: Please?" said HK.

"No!" said Revan. "Be quiet HK, or I'm replacing your blaster with a water pistol."

"Disagreement: You wouldn't!" said HK.

"I would," said Revan.

"Whining: You're a horrible, cruel master," said HK.

"I put in some safeguards," said Revan. "His programming won't let him kill anyone unless I expressly order them to, unless they are trying to kill me and I haven't noticed them myself."

"What if he interprets that loosely?" said Vrook Lamar. "He has disturbingly violent tendencies."

"He can't interpret it loosely. I made sure that it's very specific. I don't want him hurting anyone here either. But I won't have him mind wiped or destroyed. And if I send him away he's likely to end up in the hands of someone who will use his abilities for purposes neither of us would agree with." Revan gave Vrook a wry smile. "I'd agree that he doesn't fit very well in the Jedi Temple, though."

"If you won't destroy him or send him away why won't you mind wipe him and alter his basic programming?"

"Because I know what it's like to be mind wiped, and I'm not doing it to somebody else."

"He's just a droid, Revan. It's not the same."

"As I was just a Sith?" said Revan.

"You believe us to be the ones in the wrong, Revan? By any normal standards we should have killed you!"

"I won't argue with you on that. That doesn't mean I like the fact that I was mind wiped, used as a pawn, and lied to, or that you can make it me do it to somebody who is not even a threat because you find his behavior inappropriate."

"That droid does not belong in the temple," said Vrook Lamar.

"Neither do Bastila and I from what you said yesterday," said Revan.

"Then why don't all of you leave?"

"Now that your pawn has done its job and is inconvenient you want to get rid of it," said Revan. "Do you think I don't know what will happen if I leave the Jedi temple unaccompanied and head off planet? Half the republic military will be after me assuming I've gone Sith with orders to shoot to kill. I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you dead," said Vrook Lamar.

"Good," said Revan.

"But what are you going to do about that infernal droid?" said Vrook Lamar. "It had one of the younglings in tears this morning, and while I don't condone such unseemly displays of emotion, I won't have children frightened to tears by something that shouldn't even be in the temple in the first place!"

"I'll think of something," said Revan. "HK, you are not to go within 20 feet of or start conversations with anyone under the age of 18, understand?"

"Resigned agreement: Yes, master," said HK, sounding as resigned as the droid could. "I will avoid the miniature meatbags. But if they poke me can I threaten to shoot them, master?"

"Tell them to go away, and if they don't, tell me and I'll deal with it," said Revan._ I don't believe this, _thoughtRevan. _I sound like a parent telling their child how to deal with bullies._

"Complaint: This is humiliating Master," moaned HK. "I wouldn't need your protection from miniature meatbags if you'd just let me..."

"You could always stay in my quarters powered down except when I'm around, you know," said Revan.

"Exclamation: No, master!"

"This is a stopgap," said Revan, feeling harassed. "I'll think of something better, I promise."

Master Vrook looked on and shook his head. "You'd better," he said, and walked out of the room.

"Question: Why didn't you let me shoot the annoying meatbag, master?" said HK.

Half a dozen possible answers went through Revan's head. He rolled his eyes, picked up the datapad he'd been looking at before all of this broke out, and left the room. HK followed about five feet behind. "Complaint: I don't understand why you won't let me shoot the self-righteous meatbag..."


	4. Mindwipes and Identity

**Chapter Four: Mind Wipes and Identity**

After brooding on the Jedi Council's apparent willingness to windwipe people to suit their own convenience for half the afternoon Revan went in search of Master Zhar, leaving HK behind where he couldn't make inappropriate comments. "Oh hello Yuthura," said Revan as he stuck his head inside the door. "I'm looking for Master Zhar."

"He's inside. I think he's just about to start meditating. If you want to talk to him you should catch him quickly."

"Will do. Thanks," said Revan.

Yuthura left the small room, and Revan went in. Master Zhar walked out of the room beyond. "Hello, Revan," said Zhar. "Would you like some tea?" His voice sounded calm, but the tips of his lekku were twitching.

The stood, looking at each other. Revan broke the silence. "You lied to me," he said. "I understand the expediency, but the Jedi council's treatment of me breaks Jedi tenets in multiple ways. I was wondering how you justified it."

"Why don't you sit down?" said Master Zhar. "This may take a while." He pulled out a chair from the desk, and offered it to Revan, who accepted it and sat down.

"I'm sure you understand the desperate state we were in. The need to stop Malak, the knowledge locked in your head, the fact that you would never be willing to give it to us, and the extreme difficulty of keeping you captive at all."

"Did you try asking me before you destroyed my identity?" asked Revan. "I take it that as Malak told me the destruction of my memories and identity was caused by the Council. Did you lie to Bastila too, then?"

"We didn't dare let you wake up as you were."

"Would I really have been so difficult to hold, given the number of Jedi masters present on Dantooine? Saul Karath managed to hold me quite easily on board the Leviathan."

"I notice you escaped," said Zhar.

"Only because my friends rescued me," said Revan. "I would never have gotten out of that Force Cage by myself. And you haven't answered my question about whether you lied to Bastila. "

Zhar closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and scowled slightly. "At that point we had no good options. As for Bastila, would you rather that we had involved her in our rather questionable activities more than we did? She was nineteen years old then, Revan. We were trying to protect her. And I hate to say this, but considering your actions towards captive Jedi you have no right to criticize our treatment of you."

"Don't I?" said Revan. "Darth Revan may have deserved such treatment, but Kyle Fex did not. He may have not ever have existed in truth, but have you ever considered what it is like to realize every memory you have is fake, and that your entire existance is a lie created to forward a political agenda?"

"We would not have told you..."

"And continuing the charade indefinitely is supposed to be better? I am not a toy, Zhar, and you and the rest of the Council had better get used to that fact!"

"...in so cruel a manner as Malak did."

"There's a good way to tell someone they aren't who they think they are, but are actually a reprogrammed Sith Lord?"

"Tell me what we should have done with an unconcious Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"Either tried and executed him or tried to turn him back to the Light."

"We needed your knowledge. OK, fine Revan, I agree that we treated you badly, and in a way which is more worthy of Sith than Jedi. Happy now?"

"Almost. How do I know you won't do something like this to me again?"

Zhar looked completely confused. "Why would we do that?" he said. "You aren't intending to turn Sith are you?" he asked, eyes widening and hand moving subtly closer to his lightsaber.

"I've seen the way they watch me," said Revan. "Look at how you are behaving right now! Even you half believe I'd go back to the Sith, after everything I've just done to prove otherwise. You don't trust me, and I can't even blame you. I'm afraid of the things in my mind that still lie dormant. I don't know what's in there and I'm not sure I want to find out. I think I'm safe enough now - I turned down the offer of my old Empire back, and in all honesty it wasn't that much of a temptation after seeing what has happened to those who follow the path of the Sith and the bits of my memory I still have. Except for Bastila..."

"She wasn't effected?"

"No - I meant it was hard to turn down the part of her offer that included her, especially given all her previous waffling about whether she dared fall in love because of Jedi strictures."

"That's why those guidelines are in place. And they are guidelines, not absolute rules as the Council's willingness to turn a blind eye to you two shows."

"But that was the hardest part of turning away - not power, not anger or hate or even my tom-fool pride - I was afraid she would not love me back on the light side among the Jedi. It seems ludicrous for the Sith to allow love more easily than we do." Revan frowned - "although admittedly the Sith are more fond of lust than of love. Real love and the dark side do not co-exist well, I think. Never tried it, though, at least as far as I know. I can't remember! I don't know why I fell, I don't know if I've ever been in love before, I don't know my reasons for going off to fight the Mandalorians, I don't know... I don't know who I am. And pieces of my broken past keep coming back to bite me on the bum when I least expect it! Everyone else knows more about who I am than I do!"

"Is everything all right in there?" came Yuthura's voice from the doorway. "It's just that I can hear you from the other end of the hall." Revan realized suddenly that he was leaning towards Zhar and yelling at him. Revan leaned away again, feeling somewhat embarrassed but unrepentant.

"No, no, everything is fine," said Master Zhar. "We are just having a discussion about the council's stance on ethical issues."

"Like whether mind wiping Sith is ok because we're evil?" said Yuthura. "Because if you're applying it to other Sith than Revan, I'm leaving."

"The council will not be mind wiping ANYONE in the near future," said Zhar, raising his voice a little in turn, then continuing in a more normal tone. "Revan's case is unique."

"If my case was so unique, how did the Jedi know how to do it?" said Revan.

Zhar blinked. "Jedi holocrons," he said. "And we didn't do it right, or your memories wouldn't be coming back. They are coming back," said Zhar, "aren't they?" gazing fiercely into Revan's eyes and probing mentally. "That is why you are so upset."

"A few have come back," said Revan. "Not many." He sighed. "I mostly wanted this out in the open so it doesn't fester. I'm not about to turn Sith and attack anyone with a lightsaber, but I do resent being lied to and used as a tool."

"Would it help if I told you in more detail what I know of your time with the Jedi?" asked Zhar.

"A little," said Revan. "Just don't lie to me again."

Zhar nodded. "No more lies." Yuthura settled back against the doorframe to listen.

"I first met you after Kreia brought you back with her. She said she'd found you on a slave ship somewhere in the outer rim - I don't remember where. You were six years old, and she heard you screaming for help through the Force. Where you are from before that, I have no idea."

"Kreia was my first master, wasn't she?"

"Yes," said Zhar. "Unfortunately. Her teachings helped make both you and Nayal Kirin vulnerable to the Dark Side and contributed to your decision to defy the Council over the Mandalorian war. She was so proud of your ability, Revan, and by the time I was teaching you you were headstrong, willful and dangerously sure of yourself. I tried to curb that in order to protect you but you were twelve by then and your character was already set."

"It sounds like I wasn't all that different then from now, barring being 15 years younger."

"I don't think the Council's actions actually changed your basic character very much. The basic continuity of your identity is much more obvious now than it was when I started training Kyle Fex, let alone when you first woke."

"I know," said Revan. "And many in the Jedi Council are not reacting well to that fact."

"You scare them," said Zhar. "When you started yelling a few minutes ago, you scared me."

"I'm sorry I scared you," said Revan. "I may disagree with the Jedi Council's actions - and in all honesty I can't be sure I wouldn't do as you did under those circumstances - but I will not harm you. Apart from this one subject, I like and admire you, Master Zhar. But I don't feel I can trust you, and I want to be able to trust you. The jedi here... apart from the Crew of the Ebon Hawk I don't have any real friends. I can feel the mistrust, the fear, even hate. I would leave if Bastila was willing, and if I didn't think the Republic military would scramble ships after me with orders to shoot to kill."

"What!" said Master Zhar. "Revan, you are safe here. No one here will harm you. People will get used to you in time and see you as you now are, not as..."

"...the lunatic who tried to conquor the Republic and is a war criminal a dozen times over. You can say it, you know. It isn't as if I don't know."

"You're going to have to learn to live with who you are, Revan."

"I know that! But that is a lot easier to say than to do. Especially since I don't really know who I am."

"You are Jedi Revan, the prodigal knight who turned Sith and turned back to the light again. Surely that is enough?"

"When my past is 90% unknown with dangerous things from it crawling out to harm me and those I care about, no it isn't, Master Zhar."

"Malak is dead and the Star Forge destroyed. You know who you are. Surely the worst is out?"

"Maybe. You're probably right," said Revan. "But there is a nagging voice that tells me this isn't over yet."

"The Force?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't you meditate on it?"

"I've tried, and I will continue to try. The trouble is I don't really want to know what's in there."

"Give it time," said Master Zhar. "You only been here a few days, and things will get easier in time."


	5. Dangerous Memories

Chapter 5: Dangerous Memories

So Revan headed back to his quarters, feeling a lot less like a pressure cooker. He was surprised to find Bastila there. The Jedi council might have decided to overlook their relationship, but someone had seen fit to assign them rooms at opposite ends of the Jedi Temple. After that rather subdued party he'd only seen her once.

"Hi Bastila," said Revan. "It's good to see you!"

"And you," said Bastila. They stood in silence for a moment.

"So... what have you been getting up to the past few days?" asked Revan.

"Meditating, mostly. What about you?"

"I seem to be arguing with Jedi Masters," said Revan.

Bastila winced. "You could try to be more polite," she said.

"I am trying, but I was just about ready to explode. First Vrook wants me to mindwipe HK, and then Zhar would have me believe that I should be happy about being the Jedi's mindwiped pawn."

"I agree with you that it's a bit much, but would you really rather still be the Dark Lord of the Sith? I know you hate the memories you have."

"Of course not, but did you know they didn't even try to turn me back before wiping my mind?"

"No," said Bastila. "But maybe you don't understand how badly you scared the Jedi. We were all petrified of you, even if we wouldn't admit it."

"Because fear is an emotion, and emotion leads to the Dark Side" intoned Revan.

"Exactly," said Bastila. "At least there's one good thing to come out of my fall - I've learned that people have emotions, and you can only repress them so much before they come out."

"And the tighter the lid is on, the worse the eventual explosion. Sometimes I wonder if that is what happened to me." said Revan.

"I doubt it, Revan. I am told you were always willfull and headstrong. But I came to ask you if you wanted to spar."

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day," said Revan, and together they went in search of the practice rooms.

Some time later they found their way to Bastila's room, and it was some time before they actually slept.

* * *

><p>And dreamed.<p>

The ship had barely reverted to real space for its last navigational bearing when it was hit by enemy fire, making the ship shudder and one bridge officer take a flying nosedive into the crew pit.

"Status," demanded Revan, holding firmly onto the console in front of him and bracing his feet on the floor.

"Four enemy ships, two scout and two corvette class," said the tactical officer. "They're firing again."

"Strengthen shields," said Revan. "Get the navigational bearings, and get us to Malachor. Return fire only as necessary." _It's just a scouting group, and we need to get to Malachor. This is not a useful delay._

The next shots spanged harmlessly against the now strengthened shields and people were frantically busy at the navigation station. Meanwhile the enemy disgorged fighters.

Captain Tanner turned to Revan and asked "Do you want us to disgorge fighters?"

"No," said Revan. "Target the enemy fighters using the Firebrand's lasers."

The enemy fighters whizzed over and under and around the Firebrand. Some of their shots hit, but nothing vital. Meanwhile, navigation had gotten themselves sorted out and the Firebrand began to move faster prior to jumping for hyperspace.

An enemy fighter impacted a scant 5 m from the bridge. Alarms and sirens blared, safety doors slammed, and the smell of metal and burning electronics drifted into the bridge. Some of the consoles went dark, including navigation.

_"shabla aru'e usenye_," muttered Revan. "Is secondary navigational operational?" asked Revan.

"Not yet, but I think I can have it online in the next 20 minutes," said one of the officers as he bent over a console that was flashing red lights.

"Do so," said Revan. He turned back to Captain Tanner. "Disgorge fighters," he said. "Get these fighters away from us, we're probably going to have to clear this lot out before we can leave."

Revan twisted and groaned. Dimly he heard Bastila. "Revan, wake up, you're having nightmares again."

He opened his eyes and muttered,"Thanks."

"Where was that?" asked Bastila.

"On the way to Malachor V," said Revan. "We were attacked and delayed. Some nameless skirmish or other."

"Some nameless skirmish or other," said Bastila.

"Even when the rest of the galaxy's at peace, it seems I'm still fighting a war inside my own head," said Revan gloomily. Then he grinned. "But I can think of better things to do right now!"

Bastila giggled, which still shocked Revan. "So can I," she said.

* * *

><p>Over on the other side of the Jedi Temple, a jedi knight sat staring at the far wall, running over images in his mind. He'd tried to meditate them away, but it did not work. He kept seeing Tayir's face as she died, then Revan walking through though the Jedi Temple and everyone acting as if nothing had happened. The former tyrant was even followed by that bloody-handed droid of his.<p>

It wasn't very Jedi to hate, but it was to bring justice. A twisted grimace marred the knight's face where none would see it in the dark. Revan was going down if it was the last thing he did.

A/N: I've no idea what Revan's flagship was called, but calling it the Firebrand is something I picked up from Sith Lord Darth Revan's story KOTOR: The power of choice.


	6. Darth Revan Has Cookies

**Chapter 6: Darth Revan Has Cookies**

The next day, Revan was in a much better mood. He even had an idea as to what to do with HK-47, and approached Master Kavar with it. "As you probably know, I have an assassin droid. While HK himself is unique, the idea of assassin droids certainly isn't, and some of them are programmed to kill Jedi. I was wondering if the more experienced Jedi might like to use him to train with."

"That is an interesting idea. Do you have him under good enough control that he won't kill?" asked Kavar.

"Yes," said Revan. "He'll complain about it, but he will not kill. And I'd appreciate it if Jedi practicing with him also used non-lethal force."

"Certainly," said Kavar. "Actually, I'd be interested in practicing with him. Do you have time later this morning?"

"I haven't been assigned any tasks yet," said Revan.

Kavar looked surprised, then smiled. "Then consider yourself drafted to teach advanced lightsaber combat techniques," he said. "All my best instructors are off fighting!"

"I'd be happy to help you there," said Revan.

"And for that matter, I haven't crossed blades with you yet."

"We must definitely fix that," said Revan.

Later that morning, they met in the Salle with HK. Revan and Kavar started off working with each other, lightsabers only, no force attacks allowed. Kavar was an interesting opponent, Revan thought as he leapt back out of reach.

The man was strong enough that having a single hand per lightsaber was little disadvantage - and aiee was he fast! Revan ducked under Kavar's blades, blocking them away from him with his left blade while he moved his right in a boar's thrust. Kavar leapt back just in time, then nearly caught Revan before he could roll to his feet, leaving Revan off-balace and vulnerable to a followthrought which Kavar promptly made. Revan couldn't avoid this one by playing fair - but Kavar had never actually said he couldn't use Mandalorian Hand-to-hand.

Revan dropped his left saber, reaching out with the hand to grab Kavar's throat. Kavar's eyes widened as he tried to leap backwards, tripping over Revan's ankle and pulling both of them to the ground, where Revan laid his remaining blade across Kavar's throat. "You're dead," he told the Jedi master.

"Agreed," said Master Kavar, and Revan turned his blade off. At least it was him doing it this time. Kavar had already managed to 'kill' him twice. Revan had had to get HK-47 to deactivate himself just to make the droid shut up. Threats of waterpistols - even miniature girly ones with pink hearts - just weren't doing the trick. He was somehow sure that the Temple storehouses didn't stock them, so he was going to have to go on an expedition into a shopping district and buy one.

"Where did that come from?" asked Kavar.

"It's mandalorian," said Revan. "Their name for it means 'go for the throat,'"

"Appropriate name," said Kavar. He then looked wary. "Where did you learn it?" he asked. From the far wall, a couple of people murmered disapprovingly. Revan looked over and was only slightly surprised to see their audience had grown.

"Canderous Ordo. We kept running into renegade mandalorians so it made sense to learn enough of their style to recognise and fight it. He gave any of us who wanted it lessons. You should see Bastila do some of the moves. I bet the first person who spars with her who knew her before will get a nasty shock."

"I'd imagine they would, at that. It's very direct, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Revan, "and that particular move isn't much use on an opponent who's expecting it. On someone who's expecting you to use a blade it works quite well."

"As you just demonstrated."

Revan nodded.

"How many more such unconventional strategies do you have?" asked Kavar. "It has been a while since I have been in real combat, as you can probably tell."

"Many," said Revan. "They've kept me alive a surprising number of times. But what I'd really like to know is how to do that manouver..." Between demonstrations of dirty tricks and lightsaber techniques they never actually got round to sparring with HK-47.

The droid complained about this all the way home.

* * *

><p>Revan went to his room to get a change of clothing before going in search of lunch, but stopped as he came up to the door. There was a little basket with cookies in it in front of the door. He bent down and picked it up. "From Bastila," he read. That was nice of her, if a little odd. She'd never been interested in baking on the Hawk. He must have missed seeing her. He sniffed at a cookie. It smelled pleasantly of almonds, and he was hungry.<p>

"Exclamation: Master, don't eat that!"

Revan lowered the cookie and frowned at HK-47.

"Explanation: I have been equipped with poison-sensing devices, and I can tell from here that each cookie contains fatal levels of hydrogen cyanide."

Revan dropped the cookie back into the basket. _I'm the ex-Dark Lord of the Sith and I almost fell for that. Am I an idiot, or what?_

His stomache rumbled. That would teach him to use it to think with.

"Thank you, HK."

"Suggestion: You might want to go wash your hands while I dispose of this... poisonous pastry."

"I will, but DON'T dispose of it. I need to take it to the Masters." Revan set the basket back on the floor in front of HK, and went across the hall to wash his hands in the bathroom there. Coming back, Revan found the cookies still in their basket.

"Polite Query: Which master meatbag would you like me to feed it to?"

"Err... none," Revan choked out, ignoring the little mental voice that said _Master Vrook, please_. "I'm taking it to Master Zhar as proof that someone in the temple wants me dead." ..._and maybe I won't be foisting water pistols on HK after all. If someone is trying to kill me, it would be good to have him capable of doing more than getting my would-be killer wet. _

Five minutes later they trooped over to Master Zhar's office only to find he was out. They finally located him in the smaller salle trying to herd small children into learning form one. Revan had been going to go away when one of the children saw him and squealed "look, it's Revan!" and the children all turned to stare.

"Are you really a Sith Lord?" asked a small pink twilek girl, looking as if she wasn't quite sure if she should run away or try to hit him with her stick.

"I'm not any more," said Revan, eying the stick.

"Revan is now a Jedi Knight," said Master Zhar, taking back control of the situation.

"Oooh, cookies!" said the little twi-lek, eying the basket.

Revan quickly snatched the basket out of reach.

The little girl pouted.

"These are not safe for human - or twilek consumption," said Revan.

"Then why did you bring them?" she asked. There was much nodding of heads all round.

"Are they safe for Zabraks?" asked a very small Zabrak boy.

"I need to discuss the bad cookies with Master Zhar," said Revan.

Master Zhar looked at him in puzzlement, then told the children to meditate for the next five minutes - "and if anyone hits anyone else with a stick there will be no dessert!". He then followed Revan to just outside the room.

"Revan, why cookies? And for future reference, I always teach beginning lightsaber just after lunch."

"Sorry. Someone left these in front of my door," said Revan, "with a note saying they are from Bastila. HK assures me the contain several times the fatal dose of hydrogen cyanide."

"Clarification: Each cookie contains 7.2-8.2 times the lethal dose for a human organic of Master's mass."

"What!" exclaimed Zhar. His face went through several odd expressions and Revan got the feeling he would really like to swear but was too dignified to do so.

"So you were being literal about people wanting you dead. I had thought that you would be safe here, at least. Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"I know plenty of people who dislike me, but I don't know who would stoop to poison," said Revan. "I'm new here, remember. Do you have any idea who it might have been?"

Zhar frowned. "Maybe one of the temple staff?" he said. "Jedi really don't go in for revenge, and everyone here knows you have amnesia."

"Maybe," said Revan. "But I wouldn't be too certain of that. The Jedi have more reason to hate me than a random temple staff person, and most people will hate if you push them far enough."

Zhar sighed, and his head-tails twitched. "In any case, we must report this to the council. They are meeting again tonight. Come at 7pm - I'll make certain this is on the agenda. I never thought I'd say this, but keep HK-47 with you."

"I will," said Revan. "I'm not much worried about direct attacks, but I can't fend off poison with a lightsaber."

* * *

><p>AN: Is anyone reading this? If so, what do you think of it? Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Every Sith Needs a Stuffed Toy

**Chapter 7: Every Sith Needs a Stuffed Toy**

The Council was not pleased by this development, and still less by the fact that no fingerprints or DNA were to be found on cookies or basket. Whoever made it had obviously used gloves. After much arguing, they agreed with Master Zhar: it was probably one of the Temple staff, and decided they would do a background check to see who had special reason to hate Revan. The reason for the check and the threat to Revan was to remain secret and not go beyond the Council.

Listening, Revan decided he had better look out for his own safety, since for all he knew the culprit might be on the Council. Not Vrook, though. The man might be obnoxious, but if he disliked you you knew it and Revan couldn't see him using anything as underhanded as poison. Atris, on the other hand... he didn't know enough about. He was probably being paranoid. Someone on the Council would have better methods of harming him than sending poisoned cookies. The culprit was probably someone much further from the center of power. For now, there was nothing to do but wait and see what happened... with his eyes open.

In the corridor outside the council chambers, Revan ran into Jolee. "Hello Jolee," he said, looking with curiosity at the Ithorian teenager trailing after Jolee with a determined look. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Revan, my determined shadow here is Kat. Kat, this is Revan, who I'm sure you've already heard far too much about." Kat nodded, looking at Revan with a mix of curiosity and nervousness.

"You have a padawan!" said Revan, grinning. "Congratulations! I'm sure you'll make an excellent master. You have the traditional Jedi ambiguous explanations down pat." He turned to Kat. "Those long and confusing stories of his do usually have a point, but if you're anything like me you often won't find out what it is and till after you needed to know the answer."

"No respect for the aged round here," said Jolee and mock sniffed. "I ask you."

Kat looked between her master and Revan with some confusion. Revan smiled. "Don't worry," he told her. "We do this a lot."

"So, what's up with the Council?" asked Jolee. "In trouble already, are you?"

"Sort of," Revan said. "You know me; I attract trouble, and if I don't HK does."

"Speaking of trouble, I understand Kavar knocked you down and sat on you this morning."

"He knows some saber tricks I've never seen before. He really is better at Jar Kai than anyone I've met." Revan smiled. "But he wasn't expecting mandalorian hand to hand, so I wasn't the only one on the floor and we both learned something."

"That's good," said Jolee. "There's some around here who haven't learned anything new since the Great Sith War. Good for the brain, learning things."

"So... Jolee, do you happen to know of anyone around here who might want me dead?"

"I can think of a few," said Jolee, raising both eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," said Revan. "Hypothetically, if somebody was going to give in to their hate and try to kill me, any idea who it might be?"

Jolee raised both eyebrows. "Well, hypothetically, if you want to play that game, I can think of several people who might hate you that much but it is awfully hard to tell who will snap before it happens. I don't think Vrook Lamar is about to come charging at you with a lightsaber, but you never can tell."

Revan smiled, wishing he could tell Jolee the whole truth. It would make everything simpler, and even one of his confounded stories would be welcome right now.

"You actually want to hear one of my stories? Will wonders never cease!" Jolee grinned, obviously having caught the tail end of Revan's thought.

"In that case, you need to hear the one about a very large snake and a mound of builder-ants..."

The next two days passed slowly, with no more poisoned cookies or other deadly surprises. He hadn't initially told Bastila, but the Force Bond made itself felt, and she figured it out soon enough. She then proceeded to complain at him until he promised that next time anything like this happened he would tell her immediately, Council requests or not. No more lies, no more secrets, remember? Revan agreed, wondering how in the galaxy she'd managed to keep his true identity from him for so long. He was sure he wouldn't have managed a week before she got the information out of him!

Revan now spent most of the morning training lightsaber combatants and improving his own skills, so it wasn't until the afternoon that he tried meditating on the Force, hoping for answers as to what the near future might hold.

Revan blinked himself out of meditation and opened his eyes, feeling utterly bewildered. Yes, most of his returning memories were confusing fragments, but a cleaning droid dressed as Exar Kun and wielding dual mops? _What the kriff?_

The knock on the door came again, and he could sense Zhar standing up there. Revan stood up and opened the door, to see, as he expected, master Zhar. "I thought I'd return this," said Zhar, thrusting an object at Revan. "I think it's time you had it back."

The object was squishy and soft to the touch. Revan looked at it and saw that it was a very bedraggled stuffed toy bantha.

"Do you recognize it?" asked Zhar.

"It looks vaguely familiar," said Revan, "but no."

"It was yours when you were a child," said Zhar. "You were very attached to it."

"It certainly looks like someone loved it," said Revan, turning the toy this way and that. "Why do you still have it?"

"You made me promise I wouldn't damage or throw it out," said Zhar. "You were most insistent. And I suppose I kept it partly in memory of you after you were lost."

"I guess it wouldn't have looked too good to the troops if I was carrying a stuffed toy around in my kit bag," said Revan, trying to fight off a mental image of Darth Malak asleep clutching a stuffed toy. Some things were too strange for even his brain to handle. _Like Exar Kun the cleaning droid..._

"Left for the wars... oh no, this was long before that."

"Are Jedi younglings not supposed to have stuffed animals, then?" asked Revan. He could have sworn he'd seen a girl hauling a gizka down the hall by one leg a couple of days back.

"Younglings, fine, but you were 11 and a padawan when you got into a major fight with Uthar Wynn and a couple of others over it. You broke Wynn's arm and two of his ribs."

"Uthar Wynn? The future head of the Sith Academy?"

"Yes. We had to eject him from the order after that. He wasn't really cut out to be a Jedi." Zhar frowned. "We should probably have relieved you of the toy sooner but Kreia had let you hang onto it as it was the only object you had from your parents and we thought you'd grow out of your attachment to it."

"Why did you kick him out if I was the one that injured him?" said Revan, ignoring the latter comments in favor of the apparent injustice.

"This was coming on top of many other incidents involving young Uthar. He was a bully and liked to intimidate the younglings and younger padawans. Trying to wreck your toy in revenge for you playing some childish prank was only the last of many incidents. As for you, I don't think you really intended to Force push him that hard. You were normally so self controlled and ahead of yourself in your studies, we kept forgetting how young you were. We took the toy away, and after Kreia protested this we decided that she was not the best Master for you. She kept teaching you things you were intellectually ready for but were too young for in every other way." Zhar sighed.

"Admittedly, given the way things turned out maybe none of us were that good at teaching you. You were not an easy padawan to deal with. I wasn't joking when I told you that you were a prodigy. You wanted to learn everything immediately, and you kept managing to do things people Vrook insisted were outright impossible for someone your age. If we tried to slow you down you got bored, and if it wasn't Vrook's underwear up the flag pole it was Exar Kun the Cleaning Droid attacking the dust bunnies. Or you taught yourself Rodian."

"Banty. He's called Banty, isn't he?" said Revan, looking at the stuffed Bantha.

"Yes. So you do remember a little."

"Just the name."

"In retrospect, though, I've sometimes wondered if this might have been where you first used the Dark Side. I don't mean intentionally, but you were totally out of control when I arrived, and I had to haul you away from Wynn physically. It took a long time to get you to calm down because once you were over the worst of your anger and fright you were upset that you'd hurt him that badly."

"I don't remember any of this," said Revan. "But then that's not surprising."

"I think I'll go and put this little bantha on the shelf over my bed." Revan turned back to Zhar. "Is anyone going to get upset if I move it up 3 inches or so? I hit my head on it last night when I sat up suddenly."

"Go right ahead. We wouldn't want you to give yourself amnesia again, after all."

Revan give him a dumbfounded look.

"Contrary to reports, it isn't forbidden for Jedi masters have a sense of humor," said Zhar.

"That's good," said Revan. "Otherwise Jolee is going to be in permanent trouble."

Revan nudged the door open with his foot as his hands were full of bantha, and sat Banty on the shelf.

"What's this on the door handle?" asked Zhar. "What the... it's burning my hand!"

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks to my reviewers who encouraged me to keep going with this story.


	8. Collateral Damage

**Chapter 8: Collateral Damage**

Revan pulled the door open using the Force and saw Zhar clutching his right hand. There was an orange-yellow burn mark growing there that Revan didn't like the look of at all. "Wake up HK," said Revan, using the Force to hit the on switch. "Zhar, you need to run it under the tap right now - you can go into healing trance afterwards." Revan pulled the startled twilek across the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the water. Zhar sensibly put his hand under it and held it there, but Revan really didn't like how pale his skin had gone. He sent a clear image of their location and a medical symbol to Bastila and loaded the image with as much urgency as possible.

He felt startled alarm and determination from her as she went in search of the medical staff.

HK had followed them. "Identify the poison on the door handle," Revan told HK. The droid left the bathroom for a couple of minutes, then returned.

"Detailed explanation: It is a mixture of two poisons. One is the neurotoxin Ketin, while the other is Nitric acid. They are both held in a gel to keep them attached to the doorhandle and stop them evaporating. Theory: Ketin is normally injected, and the skin irritation caused by the acid would make it easier for the poison to get into - "

"What's the first aid?" asked Revan.

"Information: exactly what you're doing, Master."

"Is there an antidote to Ketin?"

"Requested information: why yes, Master but it is not a common poison. I doubt the temple has it. Speculation: your would-be assassin has powerful connections with access to rare substances."

"Who on Coruscant would have the antidote?"

"Classified information: The senate medical center is usually well supplied with antidotes to poisons. The military headquarters experimental department might also have it."

"What are the symptoms?" asked Revan as he turned back to Zhar. The burned skin on Zhar's hand had turned yellow and orange and was blistering badly. Zhar had also gone a much paler pink than usual. His eyes were closed, and Revan could sense him concentrating on healing himself.

"Replies: reduced physical coordination, blurred vision, slurred speech, shock, fast erratic heartbeat, shallow breathing, and unconsciousness and death. Since you seem fond of this meatbag, master will be sad to know twileks are more susceptible than humans. Since this meatbag is a Jedi master, he will probably live if he gets the antidote quickly enough. Although that does depend on the dosage..."

* * *

><p>AN: new job, haven't been writing much fiction recently. Figured that a short chapter with a cliffhanger was better than making you wait even longer.


End file.
